


The Harder We Try, The Faster We Fall

by PetiteAbeille



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton is a Shit, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Tony, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Pre-Slash, Protective Steve Rogers, Science Bros, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteAbeille/pseuds/PetiteAbeille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knew that Tony Stark was an omega; he had made certain of that. But when Tony is forced to go without his suppressants for the first time in years, he can no longer conceal what he is. After all, it's nearly impossible to hide the smell of an omega in heat. Try doing so when Steve Rogers, the ideal alpha, is staring down at you, close enough to touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark looked up from his coffee mug as Clint walked into the kitchen.

"What, you left your lair?"

"Stow it," Tony grumbled.

Clint took in the dark circles beneath Tony's eyes. He was about to give the older man a hard time about working too much, when he caught a waft of stale liquor. Realizing what Tony's pale lips and green-tinged face actually meant, Clint grinned gleefully.

"Rough night?"

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Nope," Clint said happily. He hoisted himself onto the counter next to Tony and smiled down at the other man. Tony decided the look was uncomfortably predatory.

"Look," Tony said, finally growing irritated. "We can't all be perfect like Captain Ameri-can't-do-anything-wrong."

Clint said nothing, but his smile broadened as he looked past Tony.

Tony winced. "Cap's right behind me, isn't he?"

Clint's gleeful nod said everything Tony needed to know. He swung around on his stool to find Steve standing directly behind him. "Hey Cap," Tony said to Steve's chest. "I was just explaining to Clint that-"

"Save it Tony," Steve said. "You're late as it is."

"Late?"

"We're sparring today. Need some practice working with the suit."

At the confusion on Tony's face. Steve added, "Didn't Clint tell you?"

Clint grinned. "I knew there was a reason I was talking to you, Stark."

Tony just groaned and let his pounding head flop onto his arms. Even without a hangover, getting beaten on by the terrifying two, Big Green, a demigod, and a super soldier was not a sane person's idea of a good time. As it was, this was going to be the worst morning ever.

"Tony," Steve said sternly, bearing down on the shorter man. Rogers didn't get to finish his statement though, because a blaring alarm cut him off. "Saved by the bell," Steve muttered. "We will be talking later though." 

Steve stepped back from Tony so he could take in the archer too. "Suit up," he said, and took off.

To Tony's relief, Clint followed right behind.

It was with an odd sensation of deliverance and disappointment that Tony watched Steve jog from the room. Tony experienced the feeling anytime he had Steve's undivided attention for a both blessed and extremely discomforting moment. Those were the times that Tony lived for, part of the reason he tried so hard to please Steve, while he tried equally hard to piss him off and push him away.

Steve was the ultimate alpha, Tony thought in awe, not for the first time. He forced himself to stand up and get ready for whatever the team was going to face. It was even more difficult than usual to stop thinking about Steve though. It would be the week leading up to his heat if the omega hadn't been using suppressants for the past twenty odd years. Even still, such times were the hardest to ignore Steve's kind blue eyes and the calm reassurance he radiated. The weeks that used to be Tony's heat found him holed up in his lab, keeping as much distance between himself and Steve Rogers as possible. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to get images out of his mind of Steve pushing him against the wall and pinning his arms over his head.

Tony realized suddenly that he was still standing in the kitchen. He cursed at himself and ran to get ready. As long as he didn't puke in the suit, he would count the day a success.

..............................................

 

"Iron Man," Steve said into his comm. "See if you can fly overhead and get a visual on that thing."

"Roger, Rogers."

Steve was going to tell Tony off for the terrible joke, but at that moment he was jumped by four of the things at once. Thankfully, Natasha threw a knife, effortlessly nailing one of his attackers from behind, before returning to her own fight. As the thing dropped off his back, loosening its hold from around his neck, Steve was able to use the moment of confusion to his advantage and drop the other three. 

Back in control, Steve let the battle wash over him. The majority of his mind focused on where his team was and what the enemy was doing. That still left a part to zone out amidst the flow of the fight. It was a moment in every battle that Steve had never been able to describe. Bruce called it zen, and Steve supposed that was as good a word as any. He moved without thought, reacting to information he didn't consciously detect. A flash of movement from one direction, and he blocked the attack. A bang from in front of him, and he threw his shield. He wasn't graceful in battle like Natasha, but it was still a dance of sorts. 

As always, when Steve's mind wandered, it didn't take long for it to fixate on one thing. One person. Tony Stark. Steve couldn't help but shake his head. He worried about Tony being up in the skies by himself. Even with the suit, even with JARVIS, Steve still fretted. Because Tony was reckless, and when it came down to it, the biggest threat to Tony Stark was Tony Stark. 

Things had gotten better since Tony grew more comfortable with the team and learned that they valued him both on and off the field. The overblown efforts to sacrifice himself in exchange for the others' safety had become less frequent. Every now and then, though, the man would do something profoundly brave, inspired, and stupid. No one could stop Tony from doing what he wanted, however, not even Steve. The beta was as stubborn and brash as any alpha Steve had met. He often thought wryly that the universe had screwed up when it made Tony Stark a beta. And that was all the more reason Steve needed to get the man out of his head. Tony Stark would find himself another beta or a voluptuous little omega to sit on his knee and laugh at his jokes.

Steve sighed and threw his shield so it passed clean through one of the things launching itself towards him. His attacker, which looked human, severed in two, and the insides sparked electrically. Robotic? Not like any AI Steve had seen, but there was someone who would likely know.

"Cap," said Tony, over the comm.

_Speak of the devil._

"What's the report Iron Man?"

"I'm overhead. Looks like-"

Static, then Tony was silent.

"Iron Man?" Steve called. 

"...can't be sure though. Going to get closer."

"Stark, you cut out."

Steve heard nothing for a moment, then more static.

Finally, Tony's voice sounded in his ear. "Shit," Tony yelled. "Something... suit... falling..."

And then, Iron Man was silent.

Steve heard nothing that the other Avengers said. He ignored Natasha as the assassin worked her way over until they were fighting side-by-side. Clint's worried shouts went unheeded. Steve worked with determination, cutting through every one of the creatures until he reached the enemy's core. Whoever they were, they had Iron Man. Tony Stark. And if anything happened to Tony, Steve would never forgive himself.

..............................................

Tony groaned and looked about him. He was no longer in the suit. His arms were tied behind him to- he looked up- to a pipe. The large room with a high ceiling and concrete floor had to be a warehouse. How cliche.

Tony tried to take stock of his injuries. His entire body ached, but it was more than that. His skin itched beneath his clothes, and he felt restless. More than restless, the need to move, to rub against something -someone- was almost unbearable. _Shit._

Tony glanced out the small window by the ceiling. Nighttime. He had been there for at least twelve hours, depending on what day it was. That meant Tony had missed taking his suppressant. Normally it wouldn't matter, but he had also forgotten it the night before, after stumbling home drunk. By this point, the hormones would be gone from his system, and he would be well on his way to going into heat.

It was bad. His captors would realize he was an omega, if they hadn't already, and that could be a disaster. Worse though, when the team found him, and Tony had no doubt that they would, they would know that he had faked being normal all those years. Steve would find out. Tony moaned, mortified. There was no way he would be kept on the team after this, and he had come to love being an Avenger. Most importantly, without the Avengers, he would have no reason to see Steve again. It wasn't like the guy would go out of his way to spend time with Tony. If anything, Steve would probably consider it a reduction in stress. 

The only thing for it was to get out of the warehouse before his suppressants wore off completely. Tony couldn't wait for the others to show up. He would have to get free himself.

As if on cue, the door burst open, and in walked Tony's captors. The brute in charge, who reeked of alpha, sniffed when he entered the room. He looked about curiously, before his eyes focused on Tony. Then, a huge grin lit his face. Tony couldn't suppress his shudder.


	2. Chapter 2

The presence of any alpha, even Tall-Wide-And-Stupid, who was leering down at him, was becoming too much for Tony. He forced himself not to grind against TWS's leg, but the mounting urge to be filled would soon be unbearable. The alpha's smell overwhelmed his nose, drowning out his other senses. Tony was lost in a haze of arousal, desperation, and horror. TWS drew closer and the sickening smile on his face widened. Soon the alpha would pounce, and Tony knew he wouldn't be able to fend the huge man off for long. At this point, he didn't know if he would even try. The small part of his brain that wasn't overcome by his nearing heat was disgusted by his lack of control, his willingness to submit.

Tony knew he had lost his hold on reality when Steve's scent filled his nostrils, overpowering the rankness of the other alpha. And there was Steve's voice. Steve's face. He wasn't imagining it. Steve was standing over him, expression unreadable even without the fog that had taken over his brain.

"Widow," Steve barked.

Natasha jogged into Tony's field of view and stopped in front of Steve. Then, she sniffed. "Tony?" she asked incredulously.

"You, Thor, and Hulk finish up here. I need Hawkeye to give Tony and me a lift. He'll return for the rest of you after."

Natasha to her credit, wasted no more time and left to do what she did best. Distantly, Tony realized he almost felt bad for his captors. Finally alone with Tony, relatively speaking, Steve knelt down by his team member. It was all Steve could do not to crush the man to him. Tony was safe. Tony was safe, and he was an omega. Finally, Steve's overwhelming urge to protect the man and his inability to get Tony out of his head, made sense. Everything to do with Stark clicked at last.

"Tony," Steve said softly, aware that Tony's hearing, like his other senses, would be in overdrive. "Are you hurt?"

"Hey Cap," was all Tony responded. His voice was filled with need. He couldn't even care.

"Tony," Steve said more firmly. "Answer me. Are you hurt?"

Tony shuddered. The tone he lived for even under maximum doses of suppressants was heavenly in the preclude to his heat.

"No," Tony finally managed to stutter. "'m fine."

Steve didn't look convinced, but he nodded. He eased Tony out of the bindings and helped the other man stand, careful to keep his touch over clothing.

Tony was shaking badly enough that Steve had an excuse to support him. As soon as his concern faded, Steve knew he would be furious with his omega. The omega. For the moment though, Steve could only feel worried. Tony had apparently been using suppressants for as long as Steve had known him. His first heat off them would be particularly taxing, and Tony didn't have an alpha to help him through it. Steve would be there for him physically. He couldn't be with Tony in the way he wanted to though, the way in which Tony needed him. Still, Steve would at least be present; he could not imagine leaving.

Steve growled low, and Tony whimpered at the sound.

Thankfully they had reached the jet, and Steve was able to help Tony into the craft. He longed to sit with Tony and comfort him, but Steve forced himself to sit at a safe distance.

In his seat, Tony shivered and wriggled. The chair was too firm, the light too bright, his clothes too itchy. Worse though was that Steve's scent filled the enclosed space, and Tony was growing slicker just from breathing in the perfume.

Glancing across the space between them, Steve took in Tony's state. He and walked up front to have a word with Clint. 

"The Tower," he said. "Now."

Blessedly, Hawkeye didn't ask for explanations. Like Tony and Steve, Clint was silent the entire journey home.

 

..............................................

By the time they got back to the tower, Tony was in agony. He was shocked but relieved when, instead of simply dropping him off at his floor, Steve accompanied him off the elevator. As soon as the door closed behind them, Tony looked at Steve with a whimper. He was too full of emotions and sensations. The need to be close to Steve overwhelmed the embarrassment he knew he should feel, would feel as soon as his heat was over.

"Bedroom Tony," was all Steve said, and he gripped Tony's elbow to coax him forward.

Tony stood shivering inside the door of his room, staring at the floor. It gave him something to concentrate on other than Steve. He was so focused on his own body that he jumped skittishly when Steve nudged him, fresh clothes in hand. Tony started to undress himself. His current clothing was far from comfortable in his present situation. However, after removing his shirt, Tony could get no further. His hands shook, and his fingers clumsily fumbled on the buttons of his pants. Before he had to increase his humiliation further by asking Steve for help, the other man was there, gently pulling his hands away. Steve undid his buttons and removed his clothing efficiently. Despite his clinical manner, Tony didn't miss the low growl in Steve's' throat when he got Tony down to his boxers. Steve did nothing though, as much as Tony wished he man would. Instead, Steve dressed Tony in the new clothing, the softest sweatpants and most overly-washed t-shirt that Tony owned.

"Tony," Steve said to get his attention.

Tony swivelled to face Steve, who was standing by his bed, indicating that Tony should get under the unmade covers.

"Second," Tony managed to mutter, and he stumbled to his bathroom.

While Steve dressed him, Tony had come to a realization. It filled him with desperate hope. Relief was stored in his medicine cabinet, and he riffled frantically through the cupboard for his suppressants. It was probably too late to stop his looming heat. Tony knew that, but he was also willing to try anything that had even the slightest chance of working.

Tony finally found the bottle, but his normally nimble fingers stuttered over the child-proof top.

"Stark."

Tony whirled when his name was barked. Angrily.

Steve strode across the small space and grabbed the pill bottle from his hands. "We'll already be talking about these once you feel better. I wouldn't push your luck." The words were calmly spoken, but Steve's face suggested the conversation would not be fun for Tony. Lengthy, lecturey, definitely not fun.

Tony shuddered, but he didn't try to get the pills back. There was no point. Instead, he followed dejectedly as Steve pocketed his suppressants and led him back to bed.

While he was in the bathroom, Steve had gathered every pillow Tony owned and had made him a nest. Tony climbed in gratefully. He snuggled in against the soft fabric and burrowed his head into the closest pillow. It wasn't long though before Tony was throwing the blankets off him. He was suddenly desperately hot, and sweat dripped down his face. Steve was prepared with two cool cloths. One, he placed behind Tony's neck, while the other he used to dab the omega's face. Tony whimpered in relief. Soon though, he was shivering and pulling the blankets back over himself. This pattern kept up, and finally Tony could no longer stand the gentle touches. Having Steve so near and yet completely out of reach was unbearable.

"Cap," Tony gasped finally. "You have to go."

Steve's eyes bored into him. "There is no way I'm leaving you like this, Tony."

Tony's desperation must have shown though, because Steve wiped his face down once more, tucked the blankets securely around him, and went to the door.

Before Steve left, he fixed Tony with a firm stare. "If you need anything, anything at all, you call me Tony. You hear?"

"Yes, Steve."

Steve nodded once and left. As soon as the door closed behind the man, Tony gasped with relief. The need to have something inside him was overpowering. Finally, with Steve gone, he could act on it.

Tony probed his hole and moaned at how sensitive it was. He was tender but any soreness was unnoticeable in the face of the devastating emptiness inside him. He had forgotten how much heats sucked.

Tony didn't even need to prepare himself mentally. Any shame at how controlled he was by his ridiculous omega hormones was gone for the moment. He shoved a finger inside himself and groaned, partly from the small relief, but mostly because his digit was so inadequate.

Tony shoved in a second finger and wiggled it around. It helped. A bit. He was so woefully unprepared for this to happen. And all his traitorous mind could think about was Steve. Calling out for Steve. Fucking Steve. Everything was Steve Rogers.

With that, Tony came. It was pitifully unfulfilling, and before he was fully back to himself, the neediness was already returning to his body. The next few days would be some of the longest of Tony's life.

 

..............................................

 

Tony woke up and suppressed the urge to whine. It had been an awful few days of heat, followed by an even worse aftermath in which all he wanted was someone to cling to and be held by. 'Someone' meaning Steve, of course.

Tony shuddered at the memory. Steve had been in and out of his room over the past few days, never far away in case Tony needed something. If he didn't hear from Tony often enough, he would knock softly, eventually barging into the room if Tony failed to answer. Steve had seen him in ways Tony had never wanted anyone to, let alone Steve Rogers, the most perfect, most unattainable alpha that Tony knew. If Tony didn't see Steve again for a thousand years, it would be too soon. He would not have been surprised if Steve initiated a vote to kick him off the team; he was expecting it actually. After all, how could he and Steve work together with the past few days hanging between them?

And so, when Steve had entered the bedroom earlier, Tony pretended to be sleeping. The other man had stayed watching him, even wiping his face down a couple of times. Steve remained in the room long enough that Tony finally fell asleep for real.

Tony waited in his room for as long as he could, but eventually he knew he would have to face Steve. Right then, it was still close enough to his heat that maybe Steve's alpha instincts would kick in and he would go easy on Tony. Doubtful, but it was as good a time as any to face the captain. The man he wanted more than any other.

 

..............................................

Steve looked up as the door to Tony's bedroom creaked open. 

"Tony," he said with relief. It was good to see the man on two feet again.

"Heya, Cap," Tony said wryly. 

He pushed past Steve to the kitchen, where the coffee pot was already running. Good old JARVIS. 

Steve followed and stood at the entrance to the kitchen while Tony leaned against the counter, head in hands, eyes fixated on his favourite machine. Steve forced himself not to look at Tony's perfect ass, now fitted into jeans. That still left Tony's back though, which the t-shirt material clung to perfectly, revealing broad shoulders and a narrow waist. It still allowed him Tony's tousled hair and tensed jaw. Steve shook his head. He had always felt drawn to Tony. Now that Tony was off the suppressants though, his attachment was in overdrive. Or maybe it was that knowing Tony was an omega, Steve was finally allowing himself to feel what had always been there. He forced aside that uncomfortable thought. 

"Tony," Steve said.

Tony sighed. "I appreciate everything you did Rogers, but can we wait to have this conversation until I've had my coffee. And food. Hm. Definitely food."

Tony didn't wait for Steve's reply, but walked over to search his fridge. It was, of course, empty. 

Steve hesitated. He wanted to talk, but he also wanted Tony to be comfortable, and he knew the man well enough to know that Tony would starve rather than face the rest of the team at the moment.

"I'll go grab something from the main kitchen," Steve said finally. 

"Thanks," Tony said. He didn't turn around though, and Steve gave up on waiting for Tony to meet his eyes. He left Tony's floor, and as the elevator doors closed behind him, Steve would have sworn he heard a sigh of relief. It hurt more than he cared to admit.

 

..............................................

 

Once Steve left, Tony finally felt able to breathe. He would never be ready for the conversation Steve clearly wanted to have. Moreso, Tony would never be able to have the talk that he himself wanted. The one where he confessed his undying interest in Steve. Not happening. Ever. 

Instead, Tony steeled himself for the explanation he knew Steve was going to demand. But where to start. At times, even Tony forgot where it had begun. Steve didn't need the truth though, just enough of it to be believable. Tony would be leaving the Avengers anyway. He didn't need current teammates knowing his past and certainly not ex-teammates.

Steve returned all too soon with several slices of toast spread thickly with peanut butter. He set a place for Tony at the small table, then sat down across from it. 

"Tony," Steve said firmly when the other man made no move to join him. 

Tony sighed, topped up his coffee, and took the indicated seat. He looked at the toast, suddenly not hungry. Steve raised an eyebrow though, and Tony couldn't help but lift a piece of the bread to his mouth.

Once Tony had polished off a slice of toast under Steve's careful watch, the super soldier sat forward in his seat, closing the distance between them.

"Now," Steve said. "What's going on, Tony?"

Tony shivered at the tone and tried to ignore the need to tell Steve everything the man wanted to know. He couldn't wait to get his hands on more suppressants. He diligently ignored the fact that even on suppressants Steve's voice filled him with the need to please.

Tony sighed. Even for him, this conversation would be impossible to side step. 

"I was at MIT when I presented," Tony began. "Of course I never thought I would be an alpha. I hoped, but I wasn't like any alphas I knew. Never thought I would be an omega though. I was at a bar when I started to go into heat. It was stupid, but I didn't know what was happening. Never really got the talk about what presenting as an omega would feel like. I guess everyone just assumed Howard Stark's kid would be a beta at the very least."

Steve's face was filled with something, but Tony ignored the look. Pity, disgust, whatever it was, Tony didn't need or want it. 

"Anyway, you can imagine how well that went. I managed to get home the next morning. Rhodey hadn't heard from me for a couple days, so he came by my room to check in. He knew what was going on immediately and helped me get through the next few days. Best friend a guy could have."

Tony paused to take a swig of his coffee. Steve looked like he wanted to say something, but he refrained. Tony was grateful. If Steve interrupted, he wasn't sure he would be able to finish. 

"Once I got back to normal... well, mostly normal... everything is different once you present, I decided I couldn't be an omega. Wouldn't be, I mean. So I-"

"Why not?" Steve asked flatly. "What's wrong with being an omega?"

Tony gaped at the man sitting across from him.

"You're kidding, right? I know you're a bit out of your comfort zone in the Y2K's Capsicle, but even back in your day being an omega could not have been dandy... or whatever word you kids used."

Tony didn't allow Steve a chance to respond. 

"In answer to your unnecessary question, Stark Sr. would not have been okay with his son being an omega."

"Ton-"

"Stow it, Steve. He wouldn't have."

Steve's eyes flashed at the insolence, and Tony felt his heart pound in his chest. The alpha kept silent though, so Tony breathed a sigh of relief and continued. 

"Also, what happened when I presented... it wasn't going to happen again. Besides, it was hard enough being the youngest person at MIT by several years. There was no way I was going to let people know I was also an omega. So, essentially, it was one of the easiest decisions I have ever made. I got my first suppressants and never looked back."

"How did you get suppressants though?"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what America you're from, but here in the real world, enough money will get you anything. Especially if it's drugs on a university campus. Honestly. It's like you were frozen in-"

Steve ignored the rest of Tony's snark and got onto his biggest concern. "There's a reason those things are illegal, Tony. And you took them for how long?"

"Ever since."

Steve growled low in his throat, and it sent a shiver up Tony's spine. "Who knows what those have done to your body?"

Tony made a show of eyeing himself over. "Never gotten any complaints before."

Steve's normally gentle blue eyes flashed. "You know what I mean. What if you wanted to have kids?"

"Good thing I don't."

Steve pushed himself up from the table with enough force that the wood flexed beneath his hands. "Enough. I'm going to find Bruce, and he's going to check you out. Make sure you haven't done permanent damage to yourself."

"Relax, Steve. I promise I'm fine."

Steve rounded on him, and Tony forced himself not to cower under the rage he saw there. "I may not be as smart as you and Bruce, but I'm not stupid. You can't promise that, Tony. Stop lying to me. To the team. To yourself. None of us would have cared that you were an omega. You didn't give me- us- that chance though."

Steve paused, panting more than he ever did after battle. When Tony said nothing though, Steve rolled his eyes in disgust. "You will let Bruce check you over. You owe all of us at least that much."

With that, Steve stalked from the room. The door slammed shut behind him. 

Tony sat staring at the closed door. He had been dreading talking to Steve, but the real conversation was worse than he had imagined. Sure, Steve hadn't yelled or called him names or given him a hard time about being an omega. None of the things that Tony expected had occurred. Steve's disappointment and hurt at being lied to were so much worse though. If Tony ever disappointed Steve again it would be millennia too soon. 

"J?" Tony said, needing to hear another voice.

"Sir?" the AI replied.

"Nothing," Tony said. 

JARVIS was not who Tony needed. That man had just stormed from the room, and Tony had no reason to doubt the action's air of finality. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce finally turned back to Tony after sorting through his lab results.

"Well," he said, scratching his head absentmindedly, "Everything looks to be in order."

"Told ya," Tony said, hoping off of Bruce's counter.

"Just hold on," Bruce said.

Tony sighed, but he stopped walking for the door and turned back to face his friend.

"You're lucky. You know that, right?"

Tony started to make a face, but Bruce cut him off.

"You're not stupid. You know what taking suppressants for so long could have done to you."

Tony sighed. "Yah, I do. Thanks for checking me over."

Bruce shrugged. "No problem."

Tony started to walk away, but again Bruce's voice stopped him. "You don't plan to start taking them again, right?"

Tony didn't turn. Of course he planned to get back on the drugs as soon as possible. He knew it. Bruce knew it. There was no need to answer.

"It would kill Steve."

That did cause Tony to turn. Spin in fact. Fast enough that he almost went past the 180 degree mark. "What does this have to do with Steve?"

"He sat right outside your room the whole time you were out. Checked on you a bunch. Anyone could tell it was killing him not to be able to do anything."

Tony shrugged. "So Steve has a savior complex. Needs to keep tabs on the entire world. He would do the same for anyone on the team."

"Maybe. But you didn't see his eyes. He would sit outside my door, or Natasha's, or Clint's, but he wouldn't look like his world was going to end if we didn't come out."

Tony laughed uncomfortably. "The gamma rad's finally getting to your brain. Or maybe you took one too many poundings in Hulk form."

Bruce shrugged. "Ignore it if you want. But Tony?"

"Mm?"

"Don't go back on the suppressants."

Tony didn't reply. It would be a promise he had no intention of even trying to keep. Instead, he thanked Bruce again and walked from the lab. He had been out for far too long and had his own ever-growing pile of work to get back too. There was also the matter of resigning from the team. As much as he didn't want to and as good as they had been about finding out he was an omega, Tony wasn't naive enough to imagine the others would want to fight beside him now. There was no way Hawkeye would jump from a building, putting his life in Iron Man's hands. Widow wouldn't call him over the comm for aid. They would all feel he needed protecting, and he would be nothing more than a distraction, a liability. Tony hoped they would stay in the Tower. He would miss them more than he cared to admit if he had no reason at all to see them, but Iron Man would be flying solo from then on. Most of all, Tony needed to work to get Bruce's words about Steve out of his head. His traitorous mind kept turning them over, looking at them from different angels, relishing potential hidden meanings. _Huge savior complex,_ Tony reminded himself. But still, Bruce's words had done something dangerous; they had made him hope. 

 

...............................................

 

"Tony seems fine," Bruce said when he finally found Steve.

The blond man was sitting in the common area not watching whatever show was on the TV.

"Good," Steve replied noncommittally.

Bruce sat down on the couch next to Steve's. He leaned back casually and stared until Steve was forced to meet his eyes. 

"I think Tony's going to resign from the Avengers."

Steve's shoulders stiffened, but that was the only sign of distress that he gave.

"I may not be an expert at social interaction-"

"You're better than Clint or Natasha," Steve said wryly.

Bruce nodded with a slight smile. "Even I know that if you let go of someone you love without a fight, you're an idiot."

"You were right the first time. I'll take my advice from Widow from now on."

Bruce shrugged. It was Steve who got up and left.

...............................................

Tony had hoped to leave the tower without anyone being the wiser. Unfortunately, that was not meant to be. Of all people, Captain America was sitting at the communal kitchen counter when Tony walked by, and there was no avoiding that super soldier hearing. Tony tried anyway of course, tiptoeing with such excessive care that it should have been comical. The look in Steve's eyes when he saw Tony trying to slip past him said it was anything but.

Steve raised his eyebrows at the thick stack of papers under Tony's arm.

"You know Pepper," Tony said, trying to brush off Steve's unspoken question.

"Yeah, I do, which is why I know she would never expect you to do paperwork if you were left alone with it. What is it really for?"

Tony sighed. In the last few months he had finally been making progress with Steve. The man had been warming up to him and almost seemed to enjoy having him around at times. Now though, after finding out about Tony's lies, Steve had been colder and more distant than ever. There was no point in hiding where he was going. If anything, Steve would probably be relieved to hear that Tony was leaving the team of his own accord.

"I'm taking these over to Fury," Tony said. "I am going to stay on as a consultant if he wants, but now that my-," he grimaced, "-status is known, I think it would be best if I didn't stay on as an Avenger".

"You're serious," Steve said with disbelief written across his face. "Bruce mentioned you might, but I didn't think…"

"Huh," Tony said, "I never give Brucie enough credit. He's perceptive for an angry green guy."

"Tony," Steve said.

"Don't worry, Cap," Tony said. "I would never dream of asking the team to move out. In fact, I hope you'll stay."

Tony started to head towards the door.

"Tony," Steve said again getting up from his seat.

"What?" Tony asked over his shoulder.

His question was quickly forgotten, because suddenly, he had a super soldier standing only inches away, towering over him. Steve's scent filled his nose, and the sorrow he had been holding at bay broke free of its bonds. For once, Tony couldn't speak. It's not that he didn't have the words. He had a hundred sarcastic remarks ready to go. He couldn't voice any of them though, because he knew as soon as he opened his mouth, more than just words would come out. Try longing. Maybe tears. All the pathetic things Tony didn't want Steve to see. 

It was Steve who broke the silence. "Don't go," he said. "I mean, don't leave the team. If you're tired of being an Avenger then go ahead, but don't quit because of this."

Tony hesitated, and reading the "no" forming on his lips, Steve took Tony's hands. With a deep breath he said, "I don't want you to go."

Tony stared at Steve with stunned disbelief. "What?" he said finally.

"I don't want you to go," Steve said again. "The team needs you." Steve hesitated. "I... need you." Steve could feel Tony's hands trembling within his own larger ones. Indignation? Fury? Tony's face was unreadable.

"Well," Steve said when Tony was silent for too long. "Say something."

And didn't Steve understand that Tony couldn't? Steve was looking at him uncertainly though. Desperately almost. And Tony couldn't leave him like that. He opened his mouth, hoping that words would come out. He was too full of feelings though, feelings that he hadn't experienced in so long. Not to such a degree at least. When Tony's lips parted, all those feelings that the suppressants usually damped rushed forward. The feelings he always associated with being near Steve as well as the residual need to hold someone and be comforted. The need that had gone unfilled for the past few days. Tony opened his mouth to reassure Steve, but instead of speaking, he burst into tears. Horrifying, embarrassing, irrational tears. And before Tony had fully registered that he should be embarrassed, he was wrapped in Steve arms, and he could not have been embarrassed if he wanted. He was much too full of warmth, acceptance, and love. All thoughts of leaving the Avengers were gone. Whether he decided to stay with the team or not, at that moment he was exactly where he was supposed to be: in Steve Rogers' embrace. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

At some point while Tony cried, Steve led them both over to the couch. Somehow the man managed to do so without taking his arms from around Tony or forcing the omega to unbury his face from Steve's chest. The title of "super soldier" was deserved. 

Steve held on to Tony tightly, as though the man might get ripped from his embrace at any moment. And who knew? Nothing with Tony was ever certain. The man was near impossible to read and harder to predict. All Steve could do was enjoy the moment while it lasted. 

Eventually, Steve became aware of Natasha poking her head around the corner. Tony's tears had stopped falling by that point, but Steve knew he still wouldn't want to see the rest of the team in his current state. Steve shook his head minutely, and Natasha made herself scarce. It reminded Steve though of how long he and Tony had been sitting on that couch. The omega had to be growing stiff, but he made no signs of wanting to move.

"Tony," Steve said softly.

Tony didn't look up.

"Let's go back to your floor."

Tony's head shot up and his eyes grew wide. "Steve-," he said hesitantly.

The alpha actually blushed. "Not like that," he said. "It's just getting close to dinner time, and the rest of the team will probably start surfacing for food soon."

"Right," Tony said evenly. And as usual, Steve had no idea what he was thinking.

When the omega got up, Steve stood with him. Trying not to seem tentative, Steve put his arm around Tony, drawing the other man to him as they walked to the elevator. To Steve's intense relief, Tony didn't try to push away. He didn't lean into the touch either, but at least it wasn't rejection.

"Well," Tony said when the elevator reached his floor. "This is my stop."

He turned, confused, when Steve got off as well. 

"You're down a floor, Cap. Don't be going senile on me now."

Steve considered for a moment. Did he dare? Then he remembered the feeling of Tony wrapped up in his arms. Yes, if Steve could face down HYDRA, he could manage one Tony Stark. Maybe.

Steve put two fingers to Tony's lips, resisting the urge to smile when the shorter man's eyes widened comically. 

"Mmph?"

Steve rolled his eyes at the exaggeration. "You can talk Tony. I would just prefer if you didn't."

"Well in-"

Steve frowned. For once couldn't Tony make something easy? 

And suddenly, amazingly, Tony Stark stopped talking. He was staring at Steve and looked... penitent? sheepish? Steve grinned inwardly. Now he was scratching the surface of the enigma that was Tony.

Using every inch of height to his advantage, Steve stared down at Tony. He used the look he remembered his mother giving him when he had misbehaved as a child. It spelled disappointment when she did it. Apparently it also worked on Tony. The omega seemed to curl in on himself.

"Sorry," Tony said.

Steve blinked. That had been... easy. Had no one tried to take control of the situation with Tony before? Considering Tony was a billionaire and no one had known he was an omega, probably not. Steve thought back to the arguments that would erupt between Iron Man and Fury or Tony and Howard. No one had tried to take control in the right way, Steve realized, from a position of care rather than desire to bend Tony to their will. 

Steve decided to think on it later. Right then, he had a sorry-looking man staring at him, waiting for him to say anything. 

"Apology accepted," Steve said. He decided to push his luck further. 

"Now," Steve said, drawing himself up even more. "You are going to take a shower to relax and prepare yourself for dinner. Then we're going to go have supper with the others."

"Ste-" 

Tony bit back the retort when Steve pursed his lips further.

"Now, Tony."

To Steve's amazement, Tony pushed past him and headed towards the bathroom. The door closed behind the omega, and Steve grinned when he heard water start running. Tony looked adorable when he submitted, and for the first time Steve could remember, the man was actually silent. It would be hard to use his new-found power only for good.

.....................................................

Tony showered as slowly as possible. Seeing the rest of the team was the last thing he wanted. Steve wanted it though, and so there Tony was. Stupid omega hormones. Or at least that was what Tony decided to blame it on. It was much too uncomfortable to admit that Steve had this effect on him at the best of times.

When Tony got out of the shower, he grabbed the suppressants from his cabinet, as was his habit. He was about to pop one in his mouth, but an image of Steve sitting outside the door, waiting expectantly flashed through his mind. Tony hesitated with the pill halfway to his mouth. Maybe it was too soon after his heat to take the suppressants. It was best to be safe, Tony decided. He would wait one more day. Then he would restart the drugs. It had nothing to do with what Bruce had said about Steve worrying or what Steve had said about needing him. Absolutely not. 

Tony dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. The clothes that usually made him feel relaxed though were not doing their job. He took his time drying his hair, something he wouldn't normally bother with. When he had finished, Tony grimaced in the mirror. There was no more reason to delay. Unless he wanted to brush his teeth for a second time, he had to face the Avengers. 

"JARVIS?"

"Sir?"

"If they crucify me down there, make sure I'm buried somewhere cool."

"I will make arrangements to ship you to Antarctica, Sir."

"Not funny, J."

Tony sighed. It was time to face the music, or at least Steve Rogers. 

.....................................................

Steve stood as Tony finally exited the bathroom. The omega had obviously been delaying as much as possible, but Steve chose not to comment. Tony was actually going to see the other Avengers, and that in itself was enough. Steve knew no one cared about Tony's status, but the omega didn't. After so many years of hiding himself, Steve worried Tony would never believe they could accept him. 

Steve watched Tony square his shoulders and adopt a small smirk. The man changed before his eyes, and other than the delectable scent of omega, the Tony of the past few days was gone. It was the head of Stark Industries who walked past Steve to stand by the elevator. That was why Steve was so surprised when Tony paused to wait for Steve's nod before pressing the "down" button. Maybe Steve had been imagining it, or perhaps Tony was being polite, but the thought that Tony was deferring to him sent a shiver of pleasure down Steve's spine. 

Steve and Tony got into the elevator, and Steve was painfully aware of their proximity. He shook his head, and had to shrug when Tony looked at him questioningly. Tony was gorgeous, and smart, and caring once you got past the self-centred outer shell, but he would be difficult to have as an omega. Steve knew that trying to bond Tony would potentially end terribly, but since learning Tony was an omega, Steve couldn't get the thoughts of marking Tony out of his mind. 

Yes, it would be difficult. As he stepped off the elevator though, Steve realized he had reached a decision. So long as Tony wanted him, he would make Tony his omega.

 

.....................................................

Tony drew strength from Steve's solid presence as they approached the communal kitchen. Something smelled wonderful, but Tony couldn't appreciate it. Despite the smile he had fixed on his face, Tony's stomach was knotted with apprehension. It was only made worse when the team stopped talking when he and Steve entered. 

Tony tensed at the sudden attention and silence that his arrival evoked. An arm wrapped around his shoulders. Instead of being comforted though, Tony turned bright red. His presence now made things awkward, and on top of that, Steve thought he couldn't handle it. Great.

 _Ok Stark,_ he thought to himself. _Crack a joke and make a run for it._

He scrambled for something, anything to say, but for once Tony's wit abandoned him. It was Thor who finally broke the silence, when the large, blond alpha stalked across the room to lift Tony off the ground in a hug. Following that, Bruce allowed a wave and a smile, Clint winked, and Natasha gave a more delicate hug of her own. 

"It is good to see you standing," Thor said warmly. "Now, you may have a seat." He gestured to the large round table, intended to fit the entire team on the rare times that they were all together. 

"I'm fine," Tony said.

Steve bit back the urge to tell Tony to sit. After all, they had not come to any agreement on what their relationship was or if they even had one. In the end, it was Thor's disappointed look that led Tony to sit himself down as indicated. Thankfully for Tony, Natasha and Clint quickly joined him. Soon after, Bruce lay dinner out on the table, and all worry about talking dissipated as each team member dug into the flavourful curry. 

As soon as they had all finished eating, Tony pushed himself back from the table. 

"Great meal, Brucie," he said with a grin and a stretch. "Time to get to work though. Been off for too long."

"Ton-" Steve started to say, but Natasha silenced him with a shake of her head. She reached across her plate to take Tony's hand.

"You should know, none of us care that you're-" she paused at the twisted expression on Tony's face. "-not a beta," she concluded finally. "It doesn't change anything."

"You are still the Man of Iron," Thor agreed.

Natasha elbowed Clint, and he looked up from the second serving to which he was helping himself. "Still the biggest pain in my ass I - ow-" Clint rubbed his ribs where Natasha had hit for a second time. 

"Well gee," Tony said with too much cheeriness. "Thanks guys. Now that we've had this great talk though, I really do need to get down to the lab. There is a mountain of work to get through." 

Before anyone could stop him, Tony was out of his chair and headed through the door. 

"You have your work cut out for you," Bruce said, quietly enough that only the super soldier could hear.

Steve shot the scientist a look. Bruce really was too perceptive. Unfortunately though, Steve was inclined to agree with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next couple of weeks, the dynamic between Tony and Steve shifted. It was in the little things. Instead of simply worrying about the man when Tony failed to surface from his lab all day, Steve would face the chaos to bring Tony food and insist that he eat it. Tony no longer suffered through his injuries after a fight, but allowed Steve to massage a balm into his bruises. The changes were small enough that Tony and Steve didn't notice. For them, it was finally giving into their souls' demands rather than an active effort to adapt. Bruce and Natasha watched on with interest though. 

One day when Bruce was in Tony's lab, he cautiously mentioned that Tony had not gone back on the suppressants. Although Tony's expression was mostly shielded by goggles and a welder, his face shone bright red in the light given off by the tool. 

Once he was finished joining the pieces of metal, Tony cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Yah," he said, one hand rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "I guess I just keep forgetting to restart them." 

Bruce didn't believe his friend for a minute, but he allowed the other man to go back to his work.

Natasha broached the topic with Steve while they were training together.

"So," she said, between grunts of effort. "You and Tony, then."

Steve nearly missed blocking her next attack and had to scramble to recover himself. He managed to catch Natasha's foot in the air though and toss her backwards, buying himself some time. 

"Jesus Natasha," Steve got out while Natasha turned his throw into a backflip. "For a-"

The assassin landed gracefully and flowed directly into her next attack.

"-spy," Steve grunted as her fist made impact. "You really aren't subtle."

Natasha somehow managed to shrug and dodge Steve's shield at the same time. "When it comes to you and Tony, being direct is the only way to get any answers. Pause," she said.

Natasha went to grab them both water, before returning to stretch sore muscles. "Look," she said. "It's about time you two stopped mooning over each other and started to do something about it."

Steve blushed deeply. "I don't think Tony would be interested in-"

Natasha groaned. "Of course he would. Look, he likes you. It has always been obvious. The only difference is that now you have no excuse."

Steve still looked uncomfortable. Natasha was feeling charitable, so she decided to let him off the hook. 

"At least think about it," the assassin said. Then, she jumped to her feet and took a running leap at Steve. He got his arms up just in time to avoid the 120 pound weapon. 

 

....................................................

Tony sat with his head in his hands. _What is wrong with you today?_ He gave his cheek a small smack, hoping to wake himself up. After only four hours of sleep in the past forty-eight, coffee was no longer doing what it was supposed to. Tony still had too much work to do to go to bed though. Unfortunately, while the slap made his cheek red, the small amount of wakefulness it gave him was gone within seconds. 

Tony tried to muster himself, but not only was he tired, he was also distracted. Every noise he heard from outside the lab made him jerk around to see what -who- it was. Yes, Tony had work to do, but that didn't stop him from wishing Steve would come down to demand he leave it for later. Such events transpired almost daily now. Steve would look in to see how Tony was doing, then grumble about how little consideration Tony gave his own health. In fairness, Tony had not changed any habits to evoke this reaction, but that didn't mean that he didn't crave Steve's attention. Those moments when Steve would stare down at him over his untouched meal, fixing him with a look akin to disappointment, made Tony's skin tingle and his heart soar. Sure, he hated the idea that he was disappointing Steve, but any attention from Steve was magical, especially if it involved Steve going "all alpha on him", as Tony had decided to term it. 

As if on cue, there was a knock on the lab door. It was confident but not jarring, Steve's knock. 

"Dum-E, go let Steve in," Tony said. 

The bot left to do as told, and Tony took the time it bought him to toss the uneaten food on his plate underneath his work bench. He could deal with it properly after Steve left... along with the remains of the previous day's lunch. Oops.

"Hey Steve," Tony said innocently, when the other man entered the room.

"Ton-" Steve paused and sniffed. "Something smells rancid."

Tony shrugged. "Must have forgotten to empty out a coffee cup or-" 

Tony didn't get to finish, because Steve had already followed his nose to the work bench. He leaned down, sighed, and when he resurfaced, he held three uneaten sandwiches in his hand.

"Sorry," Tony said. He meant it, but that didn't stop him from shivering in anticipation of Steve's reaction.

"Tony," Steve sighed. There was definitely disappointment in his voice and face. 

"I forgot to eat them. It was honestly just a mistake."

"So you lied about eating them."

"Well technically I never said-"

Tony cut himself off with a squeak as Steve strode over and stared down at him. Unintentionally, Tony wound up gripping the arms of his chair, leaning back as far from the irate alpha as possible. Steve had that single-brow-raised-pursed-lips look that made Tony want to lie down at his feet and beg for forgiveness. 

Steve sighed. "You have to eat Tony. You're gonna run yourself ragged." 

"I won't do it again," Tony said, staring down at his lap. He was partly resentful but still thrilled when Steve griped his chin, forcing him to look up.

"Yes you will," Steve said. "You'll forget again. That's just you. But Tony?"

Tony shivered. 

"Don't hide things from me."

Steve left then, and Tony sat in shock. He felt as though a cavalry charge had ripped through his lab, somehow leaving everything but his nerves intact. And fuck him if he didn't want to have it happen all over again. _What is wrong with you today?_

....................................................

And so the days passed, with both Steve and Tony becoming increasingly comfortable in the roles they had unconsciously adopted. Each made use of every excuse to be in the same room as the other when there wasn't work to be done. Somehow, Tony managed to stop himself from deliberately provoking Steve just to experience the man's undivided attention. Steve, on the other hand, gave his conversation with Natasha careful thought. A week and a half later, he was finally ready to ask.

As had become Steve's habit, he gave Tony twenty-four hours in the lab before he allowed himself to check on the obsessive omega. Without such boundaries, Steve was sure he would have been down there every hour. For once, Steve was not anxious for his self-imposed time limit to end. He used those hours to burn off nervous energy with a run and repeatedly go over what he would say. 

There was only so many times Steve could practice though, and sunset found him sitting on a couch in the common area suffering through his growing apprehension. 

"You'll be fine," Steve told himself. "If you don't at least try then you're an idiot. Besides, he can't say 'yes' if you don't ask him. Get yourself together."

"So, today's the big day is it?"

Steve's ass left the couch, and he stopped just short of leaping to his feet to launch an attack. Once he registered Clint's laughter, Steve leaned back against the cushions, arms crossed and face red. 

"Do you mind?" Steve growled.

"Not at all," Clint grinned. He made no move to leave though, and instead sat on the couch across from Steve. Sitting cross-legged, Clint leaned forward eagerly. "You finally going to ask Tony out?"

Steve groaned. "Don't you and Natasha keep anything from each other?"

"Nope. But it was Bruce that told me anyway."

"Jesus," Steve said. He put his head in his hands. Now there was even more pressure to have things turn out well. Before, his happiness with Tony was riding on it. Now, his pride was also on the line. 

"Hey," Clint said seriously. "We all know Tony is head over heels for you." He clapped Steve on the shoulder. "Just be yourself. There's no way he'll be able to resist."

"Thanks," Steve said. 

"We're all rooting for you, man." 

With that, Clint hopped up from the couch and left. Steve watched him go with a small smile on his face. If nothing else, he had the team's support. That wouldn't improve his odds of success, but he felt less shaky as he stood and walked to the elevator that would take him down to Tony and whatever his future held.

 

....................................................

As usual, Steve knocked and waited to be invited into the lab. The space was Tony's, somewhere the man felt safe, and Steve would never trespass on that.

When Steve entered, Tony called out with his usual, "Heya, Cap."

Steve hid a fond smile. As usual, the genius looked scattered. Steve knew however, that the million things going on in the lab were all happening under Tony's careful watch. Somehow the man could keep all his projects straight and the lab functioning. It made Steve's heart swell to watch his - the- omega in his own happy world.

"When you have a second," Steve said finally. 

That caught Tony's attention, because Steve rarely waited for him to finish what he was doing before insisting he take a break. Tony recovered though and forced himself to complete what he was working on before giving in to his curiosity.

Once Tony had finished and was watching him expectantly, Steve found himself at a loss for words. He had rehearsed the moment all day, and he still did not know what to say.

"Tony," Steve said finally. The man's name was as good place to start as any.

"Steve," Tony replied.

Steve took a breath. _Confidence, Rogers._

"Tony, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me. On a date. Nothing serious if you don't want, but, you know. A date."

Steve shut up before he could ramble anymore. He watched Tony carefully, hoping for any indication of the man's thoughts. What he saw was not encouraging. Tony's face was drained of colour. He stared at Steve as though he didn't understand the question. Something was going on in Tony's eyes though; wheels were turning in that incredible mind. 

"Tony?"

Tony blinked. He seemed to come back to himself, sitting up straighter, although his colour didn't return. If anything, Tony looked almost green. 

"Thank you," Tony said finally. "That is a huge compliment. You don't want to date me, though. I mean, I know all this can be hard to resist," Tony flashed a smile, "but trust me. It's not worth all the hassle that comes with it. There are other billionaire geniuses that are less of a pain in the ass."

"I'm not asking anyone else though," Steve said after a moment of silence. "I'm asking you. I want to ask you."

Tony looked away, and the silence grew unbearably long. Finally, Tony met Steve's gaze again. His expression was flat.

"I'm just not looking for anything serious," Tony said. "Or casual," he added, when Steve opened his mouth. "I'm not looking for anything."

"Right," Steve said. He turned on his heel and walked briskly to the lab door. Behind him, he heard the scrape of a chair as Tony stood and raced to catch him.

"Steve," he said, sounding almost desperate. "It has nothing to do with you."

Steve whirled around. "Actually," Steve growled. "It has everything to do with me. I'm the one who stupidly misread... everything."

"Ste-"

"Just tell me one thing," Steve said, voice rising. "Did any of that mean anything to you? The morning coffees, just the two of us? The long talks at night? It felt like we had a... connection," Steve concluded lamely. 

"I-"

Steve raised an eyebrow.

"It-" Tony sighed and closed his eyes.

"Right," Steve said. 

Then, he turned and strode away. He left the lab, left Tony staring after him.

....................................................

Tony waited until the door had slammed shut, then he sunk to the floor of his lab. Outside the door, Tony heard a bang as Steve kicked the wall, directing all his anger at the offending structure. Tony flinched. He wrapped his arms around himself and rested his head on top of them, barely daring to breathe. 

It was only once he heard Steve's footsteps disappear down the hallway that Tony let himself take a deep, shuddering breath. His chest loosened, and he took another. It wasn't long before those breaths turned into gasps, and finally to sobs. Tears ran down his face, soaking into his shirtsleeves. It was done. He and Steve were done before they had even started. And it was all by Tony's own choice. Thank God he had taken suppressants all those years, because Tony was garbage at being an omega. He couldn't even enter into something casual with an alpha as incredible as Steve. It was one goddam date.

Tony hiccuped softly. His tears slowed as he thought of Steve's gentle face and soft hair, broad shoulders and slight smiles. How much Steve cared. And he had ruined his only chance of being with Steve, someone he didn't deserve on his best days. Tony's tears began again. Maybe it had been a mistake. Maybe he could have done it - had a relationship, a bonding, an alpha. 

Unbidden, images from his past rose up from where he had buried them in his mind. Images from that place Tony never allowed himself to go. The scent of alpha, musky and powerful, filled his nose, and the sound of his own keening assaulted his ears. _No_ , Tony thought desperately. _No, you're alone._ There was no alpha. No heat. He was alone, safe. 

Tony's breathing picked up, faster and shallower until he felt as though he was getting no air. Try as he might, Tony couldn't slow his breathing. Memories overwhelmed his senses until he was barely aware of being in the Tower. It was the stuff of his nightmares, except he couldn't wake up when he wasn't asleep. 

Tony wasn't sure how long he sat there, shaking and panting, unable to get enough air, but not panicking enough to slip into the comfort of unconsciousness. Eventually though, the door to the lab slid open. Someone entered, and distantly, Tony heard a man call his name. He tried to respond, but only another strangled gasp came out. Footsteps hurried towards him. Tony flinched from the body that crouched beside him, put a hand out to him.

Words were tossed at him. "Tony, calm, Bruce, breathe." Slowly the meaning became clear. Tony watched the rise and fall of the chest in front of him, trying to match its cadence. It took awhile, but eventually the room stopped swimming before him and the spots ceased dancing in front of his eyes. 

"Bruce," he managed to say.

"Tony?" 

The other man slowly lifted a hand to his shoulder, and even expecting the contact, Tony flinched. Bruce maintained the touch though, and eventually Tony was able to relax into it. 

"What happened?" Bruce asked finally.

"I don't know. Nothing."

"Something happened," Bruce said, keeping his voice soft.

"Please don't tell Steve?"

Bruce hesitated. What the omega needed was the sort of comfort that only Steve could provide him. Just the fact that Tony didn't want him to tell Steve meant that he probably should. The last thing Bruce wanted was to send Tony into another bout of panic though. Against his better judgement, Bruce nodded. It was almost worth it when he felt Tony relax against him.

They sat like that for a few minutes longer, before Tony pushed himself up. Bruce stood with him, ready to throw out a steadying hand if needed. 

"Well," Tony said. "Thank you for everything. I'm sorry you had to see that. Put myself a bit behind though, so I'd better get back to work."

Bruce stared in disbelief.

"Catching flies, Brucie?" Tony said, doing a poor impression of his usual self.

"Tony-"

"Really Bruce, it's not the time. We'll talk later, once I've worked out what's going wrong in the code for this program. Pepper has been after me to finish it, and she'll have my head if it's not done by tomorrow. Then we won't be able to talk at all."

Bruce hesitated, wanting to say more, but Tony had already returned to his chair and his project. Not knowing what else to do, Bruce left. He paused just outside the lab though, and through the window he saw Tony's head sink into his hands. Between Steve's heavily bruised toe and a hysterical Tony, something had obviously gone horribly wrong, and Bruce was going to find out what. He boarded the elevator and pressed the button for Clint's floor. He was dealing with Steve and Tony, two of the most pig-headed men alive, and Bruce was going to need all the help he could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point my characters in one of my fics will end up happy for more than a chapter...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So somehow I changed this to unread... not sure how I did that without noticing. Anyway, this is the same update as last week, but an actual new chapter is coming. As always, thanks for reading!

Tony didn’t look up when he heard the knock on his door. “Busy,” he called.

The knocking continued though, and finally Tony pushed back his chair in exasperation. The last few days had been hard enough without interruptions ruining his concentration. While he was in the zone, that special place where all ceased to exist except the current problem he was working on, Tony could forget how screwed up everything was. He could ignore the nagging hunger in his gut, the pounding headache, the shaking of his over-caffeinated hands, and most importantly, the tightness in his chest. When something like obnoxious knocking pulled him back to the present, the force of fatigue and anxiety that crashed down on him was too much.

Tony put on his most neutral face, prepared to convince Bruce, or whoever had been sent to check on him, that he was fine. When he opened the door though, Tony was greeted by a frowning Rhodey. The scowl was quickly replaced by a look of concern, then exasperation.

“I thought Steve was keeping you from going on these benders now,” Rhodey said, pushing past Tony, into the lab.

Tony sighed. “Hello to you too. Please come in. Make yourself comfortable.”

Rhodey sat on the extra chair Tony kept for when Bruce joined him. He looked up at Tony, until Tony looked away.

“It’s not Steve’s job,” Tony said, taking his own seat.

“No, but he was happy to be keeping tabs on you. What changed?”

“Nothing,” Tony shrugged. “He’s probably away on Captain America duties. Or busy. The guy has a life. Sort of.”

Rhodey leaned back in his chair, arms crossed. “Ton-“ Rhodey paused and sniffed deeply, then he leaned forward and fixed Tony with a glare. “When did you start back on the suppressants?”

Tony shrugged again.

“Did something happen with Steve?” Rhodey asked finally.

“Why would you-“

“Because you look like shit,” Rhodey said, cutting off Tony’s deflection.

Tony glared. “Did you come here for a reason?”

Rhodey stood. “We had plans last night, and you skipped out. Don’t worry about it though, alcohol is the last thing you need from the looks of it.” He turned and made his way to the door.

Before he left, Rhodey looked back. “You know that being with Steve wouldn’t be like before.” Without waiting for a response, Rhodey strode out the door. He wanted information, and getting anything out of Tony was a lost cause.

Before the door had finished closing behind his friend, Tony had bent back over his work. He let himself sink into blissful oblivion where he didn’t have to feel the desperation, hopelessness, and self-loathing that was doing its best to overwhelm him.

 

………………………………………

 

Steve glared at the three faces staring at him. Over the past few days, Bruce, Clint, and Natasha had been relentless. Apparently they had finally decided to tackle him all together. Victory through numbers. Well, it wasn’t going to work.

“Tony made his feelings on things perfectly clear,” Steve said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Now if you would all butt out…”

“Made his feelings on what clear?” asked a new voice.

Steve turned in his chair to see Rhodey entering the room.

“What has the idiot genius done now?”

“Couldn’t tell ya,” Clint said from the couch. “Neither of them will tell us anything. All I know is Tony has decided he no longer needs sleep or food, and Steve here, is determined to ruin every punching bag in the tower.”

“A moment?” Rhodey asked, more to the others than to Steve.

After a moment, Bruce nodded and stood. Natasha followed suit, and grabbed Clint by the elbow, pulling him out of the room.

Rhodey waited until he and Steve were alone, then he sat in Clint’s vacated seat with a sigh. “I don’t know what happened,” he said, “but I’m sure I can guess.”

“Tony said he wasn’t interested in any sort of relationship, serious, casual, or otherwise. Pretty simple.”

“You’re both idiots,” Rhodey said.

“Me?”

“Yes, you too. You knew Tony was on suppressants for years. You had to figure there was a reason for that, and before trying to find out why Tony didn’t want to be an omega, you skipped right to approaching him about an alpha-omega relationship. Besides, Tony had been on them so long, he wasn't used to the extreme emotions he was feeling when he came off them for a bit.”

“A bit?” Steve said, finally looking up from his hands.

Rhodey met the super soldier’s eyes, and Steve’s expression turned guilty.

“Why doesn’t Tony want to be an omega?” Steve asked softly.

Rhodey grimaced. “It should be Tony telling you this. Since Tony won’t offer to tell you though, and you’ll be too pigheaded to ask, I’ll tell you the parts I know. You never mention this to anyone though. Especially not Tony.”

Steve nodded.

“Fine.” Rhodey sat quietly, and Steve began to wonder if he had changed his mind. Finally though, Rhodey cleared his throat.

“Well, first there’s Howard.” Rhodey held up a hand to forestall Steve. “He may have been a good friend, but he was never meant to be a father. I only saw him and Tony interact a few times, but it doesn’t surprise me that Tony didn’t want Howard to find out he was an omega. Tony had seen Howard with other omegas, and he knew that Howard had high standards for him. It isn't hard to figure out what his stance on an omega son would be.”

Steve nodded stiffly, and Rhodey continued. “I think Tony could have dealt with that; after all, he and Howard were constantly at odds anyway, and by the time I met him, I think Tony had given up on pleasing his dad.”

“So what’s the issue?”

Rhodey scowled. “The ‘issue’ is that when Tony first presented, he was underage in a campus bar. When I found him a day later, he was barely coherent. From what I can tell though, it went about as well as you would expect for a young, drunk, new omega in a bar filled with older, drunk alphas."

Steve grimaced and looked away. "So-"

"That's all the detail you'll get from me. I helped Tony through his first heat, so of course, he avoided me for the next few weeks. When I finally did see him again, he had started taking the suppressants. We finally got past our awkwardness, but it's not something I'll talk about without his permission, even to you."

Rhodey stood and approached Steve's chair, so he loomed over the super soldier. "All you need to know, Steve, is that Tony's experiences with alphas have amounted to Howard's abuse, and his first heat, which, I'm guessing, was little better than rape."

"And now me."

"And now you," Rhodey agreed. He put a hand on Steve's shoulder. "Just try to realize, that whatever he did or said, had nothing to do with you."

With that, Rhodey departed, leaving Steve alone with his thoughts.

Steve sighed. The hurt of rejection was gone, and with it, his anger. He smiled grimly. Of course Tony wouldn't be willing to talk about the past with him, and if Tony knew what Rhodey told him, the stubborn omega would probably cut off contact with both of them. That was the last thing Tony needed.

Feeling a weariness to which he was no longer accustomed, Steve hoisted himself out of the chair. The first thing he had to do was correct any damage that Tony had done to himself. Then, he could focus on making Tony his omega. Because if there was one thing Steve had gleaned from his conversation with Rhodey, it was that his first instinct was right: he and Tony were meant to be. At the very least, they had to try.


	7. Chapter 7

Dimly Tony was aware of pounding and a heated conversation occurring nearby. No, that wasn't right. One voice was irritated, but the British responses were calm as ever.

"J?" Tony asked.

Jarvis didn't answer though; instead, the door to Tony's lab burst open, and his space filled with the scent of Steve Rogers.

"Cap-"

"Oh Tony." Steve's voice cut him off. The words were laden with something that Tony was too tired to identify. Still, he could tell that whatever conversation Steve wanted to have would not be put off. It was best just to get the interaction over with so that he could go back to work.

Tony spun his chair around, causing the room to tilt dangerously. Giving himself a moment to regain his equilibrium, he took a breath before standing. If he had to face down Steve, Tony didn't want to have to look up at the alpha more than was necessary. Steve already made him feel small, needy, weak. It was everything Tony loathed feeling, and right now, it was exactly what he could not afford to feel.

"What can I do for you?" Tony said. At least, that's what he tried to say. The next thing he knew though, he was in Steve Rogers' arms, while the alpha frantically called his name. Tony tried to come up with something witty to say to put the other man at ease, but whether or not he actually spoke was anyone's guess. All Tony was aware of was being held in the absurdly strong arms of Captain America and of being thankful for the suppressants that were dimming his soul's response to the divine experience.

 

*********

Steve knocked on the door to the lab, but there was no response. Leave it to Tony to work himself to death. Steve sighed and knocked harder.

When there was still no response, Steve's irritation turned to unease. "Jarvis?" he said to the ceiling.

"Sir is alive," the AI said, and Steve realized he must have been ranting aloud. He had always known Stark would drive him insane one day.

"Will you let me in?" Steve said.

"Sir does not wish to be disturbed."

"Please, Jarvis," Steve said. "I'm worried about him."

"My apologies Captain Rogers." The AI sounded sincere.

"I'll break down the door," Steve said. "Tony also wouldn't want to have to do repairs on the lab," he added, trying to sound reasonable.

The door didn't open, and Steve took several steps back, preparing himself. The music from within the lab stopped, and he heard Tony's muffled voice. Before Steve had to start charging the door, it slid open. He nodded curtly to the ceiling, then stepped inside.

The sight that greeted Steve made him cringe. Tony was bent over his work, shoulders hunched against the world. His hair was greasy, and he was surrounded by used coffee mugs. Worse than how Tony looked though was his smell. The lab was filled with the scent of distress, and even if it lacked the omega characteristics that Steve had cherished over the past weeks, it still smelled of Tony. Tony was hurt. His Tony was upset.

"Oh Tony," Steve murmured.

Tony's chair spun around, and Steve steeled himself for whatever fight would be needed to force Tony to leave the lab. All thoughts of fixing what had occurred between himself and the omega were gone. For now, Steve needed to comfort and protect, even if that meant protecting Tony Stark from Tony Stark.

Steve didn't need to worry about an argument though. No sooner had Tony begun to stand than the omega slumped towards the floor. Steve couldn't think of a time that he had been more grateful for his super-soldier reflexes. With inches to spare, he managed to shield Tony's head before it hit the floor. Steve scooped up his omega bridal style and began to carry the limp form out of the lab.

"Buy me dinner first."

Steve rolled his eyes but didn't otherwise respond. The mumbled line didn't deserve a reply, and Tony was too gone to understand him anyway.

Steve looked down at the bundle of omega in his arms as he waited for Jarvis to send the elevator for him. Despite the circles under Tony's eyes, his breathing was even and he smelled less miserable.

"Oh Tony," Steve said again as the sleeping man tried to burrow into his chest. "You're going to be the death of one of us."

The elevator doors slid open, and Steve stepped on, hoisting Tony's lax form into a more comfortable position.

"Tony's floor, Jarvis," Steve said.

The AI didn't respond, but the doors of the elevator slid closed, and the lift began to rise. As they ascended from the depths of the tower, Steve felt his mood lighten. Nothing was ever easy with Tony, and the rest of the day would be no exception. For now though, Tony was asleep, and Steve would be able to pamper the omega and have Bruce check him over for damage. They were acting on Steve's terms now, and the alpha could do what he knew he had been created to: take care of Tony Stark.

When they reached Tony's floor, Steve didn't hesitate to let himself in to the bedroom. Grumbling, but fondly, at the disarrayed blankets, the alpha shoved them aside so that he could deposit his precious bundle onto the bed. Before he put Tony down though Steve paused and looked at the scruffy cheeks and unwashed hair. Shower first, he decided. With a sigh for Tony's irreverence for self-care, Steve walked into the enquire, balancing Tony while he started the shower.

Steve hesitated once the water coming from the tap was warm. He had a feeling that bathing Tony would be crossing a line, but he also didn't want the tired omega slipping in the shower.

"Tony." Steve gently shook the bundle that he still held in his arms.

Tony murmured something, but otherwise didn't respond.

"Tony," Steve said again.

Brown eyes blinked open, and Steve couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"Hey, Honey."

Tony looked about him blearily. Finally, recognition crossed his face.

"You didn't have to bring me here," Tony said.

Steve frowned. "You passed out. I did need to bring you, and now you need to shower."

Tony ran a hand through his hair and grimaced. "Right." He struggled slightly, and Steve let him down.

"The water's hot," Steve said. "Call me if you need anything."

Tony searched for something smart to say, but for once, words deserted him. He settled for thanking Steve's retreating back.

For the next few minutes Tony did as Steve asked and cleaned himself as best as he could while leaning against the shower wall for support. While Steve had not given him a true order, Tony drew strength from the idea that he was doing as the alpha wanted. He could pretend that Captain American was his alpha, that he had said 'yes' to Steve's proposition, that the past few days had never happened.

When Tony finished his shower he towelled himself off well enough to pass for dry, struggled into boxers, and stumbled out of the bathroom. Now that Steve had dragged him from his workshop, breaking his concentration, the exhaustion that Tony had been fighting off came crashing down with overwhelming force. He pushed his way out of the bathroom, half collapsing against the door as he did so, and almost tripped over Steve.

Steve had stayed. The thought was as muddled as all of Tony's others, but it filled his chest with warmth. Muscled arms caught him as he fell forward. Moments later Tony was being held in Steve's arms for the second time that night.

"Careful," Steve said, and he sounded fond.

"Steve?" Tony said.

"Mm?"

But Tony couldn't answer. He was too tired to explain that he was sure Steve would leave after running Tony a shower, that he wasn't even certain why Steve had sought him out in the first place after the way they had left things. He settled for saying nothing. Perhaps the whole evening was only a dream, but it was one from which Tony hoped he would never wake.

By the time Steve had reached the bedroom door, Tony's eyes were already closed, and his breathing was steady. He woke up a bit as he was lowered onto something soft and had blankets pulled up around him.

"No," he mumbled as he felt the alpha presence begin to distance itself. A moment later the bed beside him dipped, and Steve's wonderful scent enveloped him. Tony pushed the blankets off enough so that he could wrap his arms around Steve's waist and promptly fell asleep.

 

****************

Tony awoke to voices. It took him a moment to focus, but once he did, he identified Bruce's gentle tones.

"... just tired," Bruce said.

"You're sure he's okay?" Steve almost sounded worried, and the notion sent a shiver of pleasure through Tony.

"He needs food and rest, but he'll be fine."

Footsteps moved away from the bed, and Tony was unable to hear the rest of the conversation. Minutes later, Steve's heavy footsteps approached again, and a weight settled onto the bed beside him.

Unsure of how to handle the situation, Tony pretended to still be asleep. He almost gave himself away though when a large hand ran gently through his hair. He wanted to purr under Steve's ministrations. The touch was firm yet tender; it was perfect.

"You can stop pretending to be asleep," Steve said.

Tony tensed.

"You snore."

Tony opened his eyes to glare. "Do not."

"You breathe very, very heavily then," Steve said solemnly.

He began scratching Tony's head again, and all thoughts of protest abandoned the indignant omega. Both men were silent as Tony relaxed into the gentle touches, eyes beginning to flutter.

"It could always be like this," Steve said.

The words were soft enough that they could have been conjured by Tony's own desperate subconscious. They weren't though, and despite himself, Tony opened his eyes to meet the blue ones staring down at him. To Tony's horror, rather than calmly telling Steve 'no,' instead of yelling angrily, his vision grew blurry.

"I'm so tired," he said.

"Oh, Sweetheart."

Steve pulled Tony against his chest, wrapping arms around the shaking form. It was more than an urge to comfort a distraught omega; it was a need to take care of Tony. Steve's whole world became, in that moment, desire to make Tony safe and happy.

As Steve whispered soothing words, Tony tried desperately to get control over himself. With the suppressants back in his system, he couldn't even blame his reaction on biology. He was blubbering all over Steve of his own accord. Despite his embarrassment, his exhaustion, the physical and emotional strain of the past days, Tony eventually calmed, growing limp and pliable against the solid chest beneath him. 

"I'm sorry," Steve whispered into his hair, and Tony glanced up, shocked.

"Come again?"

"I wanted to be your alpha. Part of that is taking care of you, and on my first chance to do that, I screwed up."

"You didn-"

"I let my pride get the best of me. I didn't think about how you were feeling. That was wrong of me."

Tony shook his head, but Steve ignored him. 

"I still want to try dating you, Tony. We could take things as slowly as you want. But I-" Steve took a deep breath. "I understand if you aren't ready- if you don't want that. Ever. I hope we can be friends. And whatever happens here," Steve gestured between them, "please stop taking the supplements."

"Okay," Tony said.

Steve stared just stared for a moment. "'Okay' you'll stop taking them? I thought it would be harder to convince you-"

"'Okay' to everything," Tony said.

Steve was disappointingly silent.

"'Okay' to stopping the supplements. 'Okay' to being friends. 'Okay' to being more."

The grin that split Steve's face made the doubt that still curdled in Tony's stomach worth every sickening moment. He was nervous, but it was the right choice. If anyone was worth trying for, it was Steve. 

"Steve," Tony gasped as arms tightened around him. "Can't breath."

Steve hugged him tighter still, before releasing him, still grinning. 

"Tomorrow night?" Steve said.

"Tomorrow," Tony agreed. His stomach churned, and Tony forced himself not to acknowledge it.

"Sleep now," Steve said. 

Tony settled against the- his- alpha's warm frame. He had no idea how Steve expected him to sleep after dropping that bombshell. Still, he forced himself to breathe evenly, to seem like he was trying. As though reading his thoughts, Steve ran one hand through his hair and wrapped a steadying arm around his middle. Despite his nervousness, Tony felt his body begin to succumb to Steve's touches. When the taller man pressed a kiss to his forehead, Tony let out a last shuddering breath, burrowed closer into Steve's chest, and, finally, allowed his alpha to lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments, thoughts, suggestions, and ideas are very much appreciated. If I think I can work a request in, I will. Thanks for reading!


End file.
